Pas les pieds !
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Le roi Julien est en a assez de l'obsession de Morty pour ses pieds. Alors Skipper et Kowalski vont s'occuper de ce problème...en pratiquant une expérience sur Julien.


Titre : Pas les pieds !

Auteur : Andersandrew

Rating : T

Disclaimer : La série est une création de TOM MCGRATH !

* * *

Les manchots prenaient le soleil, allongé chacun dans un transat aux rayures de couleurs différentes, des lunettes noires sur les yeux, un élégant verre de cocktail maquereau-sardine - fait avec le trop plein d'amour de Private -, avec une paille et une ombrelle, posé près de la nageoire.

« Le bronzage rend le bec plus brillant, c'est prouvé scientifiquement. », intervînt Kowalski.

- Et quel est le gars fantastique à l'origine de cette recherche ?, interrogea Skipper, cachant sous cette question bienveillante une once de sarcasme dans le ton.

Il soupira de bien-être en même temps qui adoucit considérablement le contenu de ses propos.

- Votre serviteur, répliqua le savant avec un mince sourire de satisfaction personnelle, avant de prendre une gorgée de sa délicieuse boisson.

Un hurlement strident, digne d'un film d'horreur, provenant de l'enclos voisin, interrompit brusquement cette agréable pause au milieu de l'après midi.

« PAS LES PIEDS ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Skipper haussa un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce point noir qui fonde sur nous depuis le ciel ?

Il se jeta sur ses pieds, son antenne paranoïaque trop longtemps mise en veille. Il releva vivement ses lunettes.

- Un missile air-sol ? Peut-on répliquer rapidement ? Kowalski ! Options !

Son second sortit une paire de jumelles de nulle-part – sûrement de cet endroit mystérieux où il rangeait aussi son bloc-note. Il observa le ciel avec.

- Négatif mon commandant. C'est un...

- Morty adore voleeeeeer !, hurla le petit lémurien de sa voix la plus horripilante en atterrissant dans le bec ouvert de Rico en train de bailler, se réveillant à peine de sa sieste.

- Guck !

- Oh, du pop corn !, s'extasia le mammifère sans cervelle depuis l'estomac de Rico.

- Nom d'un Guantanamo, gémit Skipper, atterré, en levant les yeux au ciel. Pas encore !

Une petite heure, une grande pince et quelques touffes de poils perdues plus tard, Maurice entra dans le QG des manchots pour annoncer l'arrivée d'un invité de marque.

- Voici venir, patati patata, le magnifique roi de New York – et en particulier de ses lémuriens -, j'ai nommé...King Julien !

Il appuya sur le bouton play d'une énorme chaîne hifi qu'il trimbalait à bout de bras, déclenchant un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'acclamations, tout en gardant toujours la même expression blasée, comme si c'était la centième fois qu'il était obligé de faire ça – et c'était peut-être le cas.

Julien pénétra dans le local en vainqueur, bras levés et doigts ouverts en V, le sourire aux lèvres. Il perdit ce dernier en regardant autour de lui.

- Où est la party ?, lança-t-il en cherchant buffet et invités, là où il n'y avait que quatre manchots à l'air en pétard.

Maurice coupa l'enregistrement de foule en délire, et la cassette audio émit un claquement sec de couperet dans l'appareil, tandis qu'il la rembobinait.

- Il n'y a pas de party !, gronda Skipper. On t'a fait venir pour te parler de ça !

Il lui tendit un Morty couvert de bave.

La bestiole leva ses grands yeux vers son roi, et, pas désolé pour un sous, émit un petit rire mignon.

- Hihi !

Julien eut un mouvement de recul et une moue dégoûtée de drama queen.

- Vous pouvez le garder, si vous voulez.

- On n'en veux pas, c'est bien ça le problème, grogna le commandant en lui fourrant le force dans les bras.

Morty jeta à son monarque un regard empli d'admiration et d'amour désintéressé – ou presque.

Julien le lâcha dans un petit cri outré.

- Écoute, queue rayée, on en a assez qu'à chacune de ses...crises de manque, ce soit chez nous qu'il atterrisse. Occupe-toi un peu mieux de tes sujets. Chacun son métier, et les vaches seront bien gardées...les lémuriens ici, en l'occurrence, fit Skipper, nageoire croisées sur son torse, visiblement mécontent.

- Le problème, lança Maurice, c'est que vous avez déjà essayé d'apprendre à Morty à ne plus toucher les pieds de Julien. Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné, à long terme.

- Alors...il faut immuniser Julien aux caresses de Morty, décréta Kowalski.

Tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux ronds – sauf Morty qui contemplait les pieds de son roi avec convoitise.

« Le King Julien aime bien les couvre-chef, mais là...il ne comprend pas en quoi ça peut mettre en valeur son beau mais néanmoins sublimissime visage », déclara Julien avec inquiétude.

Kowalski continua à poser les électrodes sur le crâne en sifflotant, comme si ce qu'il faisait était la routine, et pas une expérience bizarre aux résultats incertains, voire dangereux.

- Ça n'a rien d'esthétique, assura-t-il en léchant le dernier électrode pour qu'il colle bien au crâne de son cobaye. C'est pour mesurer l'efficacité de ma technique de reconditionnement, afin que Morty puisse te toucher les pieds sans que ça vienne gâcher nos activités.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Après tout, c'est à Morty de faire des efforts, hein Morty ?, s'exclama le roi des lémuriens.

La petite bestiole baissa les yeux et se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

- Beeeeen...

- Ta Majesté, déclara Maurice, peut-être que tu devrais essayer. Ce traitement pourrait te simplifier la vie. Penses à toutes ces fois où tu t'es énervé, où tu as hurlé jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix...

Enfin, surtout la sienne, parce que les cris en continu, ça commence gentiment à les lui briser.

- Et la nôtre, par la même occasion !, ajouta Skipper, mécontent.

- J'ai presque terminé...voilà !, annonça le scientifique en branchant un câble à une énorme machine qui vrombissait en émettant une faible lueur bleutée. Elle était composée, entre autre, de spatules métalliques formant des sortes d'antennes, d'un vieux micro-onde dont on avait enlevé la porte, de rouleaux d'essuie-tout vidés et d'un tourne-disque auquel était attaché un levier.

Ce dernier fût abaissé vivement par un Kowalski tout sourire et fier de son invention; et son sourire ne disparut pas le moins du monde tandis que des éclairs bleus illuminaient la pièce, électrocutant un Julien qui émettait de curieux sons évoquant un mélange entre un putois et le grondement d'une voiture redémarrant à un feu rouge.

- Oooooh, on dirait un sapin de Noël !, s'extasia Morty, les yeux brillants.

- Vous...vous ne pensez pas que...que ça lui fait mal ?, osa Private d'une petite voix en regardant Julien se contorsionner dans tous les sens, le pelage hérissé.

- Il faut parfois souffrir pour devenir plus fort, lâcha Skipper sur un ton péremptoire.

- Mais Julien n'a rien demandé, répliqua la bleusaille en fronçant les sourcils.

- Allons Private, ça ne veut rien dire, intervînt Kowalski, la nageoire posée sur le levier, vérifiant quelques cadrans sur son appareil. C'est un peu comme...

- Comme les Lunacornes !

Private s'éclaira.

- Les Lunacornes ?

- Bien sûr, répondit le commandant en lui donnant une petite tape bienveillante dans le dos. Elles souffrent pour être belles, parce que ce sont des femelles, et que les femelles ne savent qu'être belles...eh bien nous, nous souffrons pour être forts ! C'est exactement la même chose.

- Dans des proportions, certes, très différentes, avec des circonstances totalement inversées, et..., précisa le savant fou.

Skipper leva les yeux au ciel.

- Rico !

- Hunhin, répondit l'interpellé en haussant l'épaule, légèrement maussade.

Il donna une claque derrière la tête de Kowalski, qui baissa sans le vouloir son levier.

- Aïe !

Le roi Julien, encore tout abasourdi, tressauta une ou deux fois, puis se redressa, assis. Maurice s'approcha lentement de lui, précautionneux :

- Ta Majesté ?

- Les pieeeeeeds !, s'écria Morty en se ruant sur les petons royaux.

Il les serra de toutes ses forces, se frottant contre, mais...mais Julien continua de resta de marbre.

- YESSSSSS !, rugit Kowalski dans un geste de victoire, la nageoire pliée, les reins cambrés.

Il s'interrompit et jeta un coup d'œil à Rico, qui haussa les sourcils d'un air suggestif. Il se détourna, le snobant complètement, et se tourna vers Skipper.

- J'ai réussi ! Il est guéri !

- Heu, excusez-moi, le coupa Maurice d'un air soucieux.

Il appuya son doigt sur la joue de Julien une fois, deux fois...pas de réaction, juste un regard vide et sans âme.

- Je crois que vous l'avez fait bugger, il ne répond plus, déclara le serviteur en fronçant les sourcils.

Le commandant leva les yeux au ciel.

- Faut savoir ce que vous voulez ! En tout cas, là, au moins, il ne fera plus de bazar !

Maurice le regarda, dubitatif, pendant que Morty s'excitait sur les pieds de Julien en poussant de petits cris à l'ambiguïté pour le moins dérangeante.

Private croisa les nageoires.

- Les Lunacornes ne ressemblent pas à ça après être allées chez la toiletteuse !, clama le jeunot, déçu et agacé d'avoir été encore une fois pris pour une bonne poire.

Rico, quant à lui, s'amusait à appuyer sur la joue de Julien de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à le faire tomber, tel un mannequin inerte, sur le sol du QG. Son crâne émit un son creux.

Skipper soupira.

- C'est bon, on est peut-être allé un petit peu trop loin. Kowalski...remets lui en un petit coup.

Alice était en train de discuter au téléphone avec un collègue, tout en tapant sur le clavier de son ordinateur, quand celui-ci s'éteignit.

- Ah, mince, le pc est tombé en rade ! Allô ? Allôôôô ? Raaah, c'est pas vrai !


End file.
